Fantasies Come True
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: Basically, my favorite Avenue Q song, with the Fraggle Rock characters. Boober as Rod, Wembley as Nicky, Gobo as Princeton, and Red as Kate. In other words, one-sided BooberxWembley, and both-sided GoboxRed. I know, slash, which I always say I hate...


**AN: It's been a long time since I wrote a Fraggle Rock fic! Well here I am with another one. I decided it was time that my favorite Avenue Q song invaded one of my fics. And even though I said I would never, ever, EVER write slash...it's a slash song...soo...  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy :) And ThePureAlchemist (sorry if I screwed up on your penname) My fraggle rock fic for you is close to being finished.**

Boober lay in bed, with Wembley sleeping next to him. Ever since Gobo decided that he wanted Red to move in with him, Wembley had needed a place to stay. And it just so happened that Boober could provide him just that. Boober was having a hard time sleeping, "It sure can get lonely at night." he said to himslef. He then turned and said, "Wembley, you awake?

Wembley's response was: "Ah, is that a unicorn?"

Boober rolled his eyes. "Ugh, he's talking in his sleep again."

"No, I'll wear the purple shoes, who painted the kitten?"

"Ugh, maybe I should just shake him."

"I love you, Boober."

Boober was shocked. Full of disbelief he asked, "What did you say?"

"I love your little laugh" Wembley continued.

"Wembley? Are you awake?"

"Take off your shirt..."

Boober gasped, "Oh Wembley! Have you been shy all this time? Have we been... hiding from each other? I wonder..."  
Then, he began to sing:

"All those nights  
I'd lay in bed  
Thoughts of you  
Running through my head"

Then, Wembley said in his sleep, "I know, put my earmuffs on the cookie"

Boober rolled his eyes, but continued singing:

"But I never thought  
The things in my head  
Could really happen  
In my bed"

Wembley then mumbled, "You look like David Hasselhoff"

Boober just rolled his eyes once more and continued singing:

"All those years  
I missed the signs  
Couldn't read  
Between the lines

Who'd have thought  
I would see the day  
Where I'd hear you say  
What I heard you say

And now I find  
What was always in my mind was in your mind too  
Who knew? Fantasies come true  
And now I see  
That what I always dreamed of was meant to be  
You and me and you, fantasies come true"

**_*MUSICAL INTERLUDE*_**

Boober, stroked the sleeping Wembley's cheek;

"You and me lived in fantasy  
But we'll be a reality"

Meanwhile...

Gobo lay in is bed, Red nuzzled up against him. Everything felt so...perfect. He was glad he had waited as long as he did. He was glad that Red was glad. Most of all he was glad that they loved each other so much.

"Red, that was amazing!" He mumbled into her ear.

"You're amazing" She whispered back

Gobo then started singing;

"I want you to know  
The time that we've spent  
How great it's been  
How much it's meant"

Red then responded in song as well;

"Gosh, I don't know what to say  
I'm really glad you feel that way  
Cuz I'm afraid  
That I like you more  
Than I've ever liked  
Any guy before"

"Cuz now" Boober sang

"Cuz now" Red echoed from a few caves over

"My love"

"My love"

"I'm getting what I've always been dreaming of" They sang in unison

"So are you" So are you Boober sang to Wembley

"Oh Baby" Red sang to Gobo.

"Fantasies come true"

"And now" Red sang

"And now" Boober echoed

"I swear"

"I swear that"

"When you want me I'm gonna be right there"

**"**To care"

"To care" Red echoed

"For you" They sang in unison, as Red added "That's what I'm gonna do"

"And make your fantasies" Boober sang

"Fantasies" She echoed

"Come true"

Red then kissed Gobo sweetly before they went back to sleep.

Boober climbed back into bed, and let out one final, quiet;

"Fantasies come true**"**He was then shaken gently by Wembley

**"**Hey Boober, buddy, you're talking in your sleep."

"Oh, I thought you were talking in your sleep..."

"No I just came to bed." Wembley chuckled, "Heh, you're dreamin' is all."

"Oh." Boober said, now rather disappointed

"It sounded like a nice dream, though." Wembely pointed out.

"Yes" Boober sighed, "it was a nice dream."

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Wembley"


End file.
